Before the Beginning
by Showndra Ridge
Summary: Set before 'The Beginning' it's the first Nittle Grasper concert and several people are in the crowd to watch. Slight AU, time line may be messed up.


T: Before the Beginning  
  
Disclaimer: Yada Yada, you know I don't own Gravitation. Slight AUish, Karma universe. Move is the band move that does Initial D songs, and Elevation is made up.  
  
Note: Not a real person based fic... sorry but you can't go to a Nittle Grasper concert.  
  
*~*  
  
People were packed into the small concert hall, all in anticipation of the three new bands that would be performing for the first time that night, Move, Nittle Grasper, and Elevation. Both Move and Nittle Grasper had both male and female performers, while Elevation was an all girl band. All three bands were promising from what the publicity had been saying. Not that anyone was really sure since no one had really heard the bands perform yet. But still fans of music had crowded into the concert hall, and still more were outside hoping they too would be able to come in and watch.  
  
A group of the lucky ones able to get in was at the front gathered off to the side. This group was composed of two teenage girls and their boyfriends, unfortunately one of the girls, Maiko, had been forced to bring her little brother Shuichi. This had been mainly due to Shuichi's love of music. And the others really didn't mind, after all Shuichi would just happily listen to the singers once they took the stage and leave the teens alone. It's not like they really noticed him now anyway, he was busy reading a pop music magazine at the moment.  
  
He had found several articles about the bands set to perform and wanted to learn more about them before he heard them sing. Both Nittle Grasper and Move interested him, and he really couldn't wait to hear them perform.  
  
The lights went down and the crowd grew quiet.  
  
They came back up to reveal four girls dressed in belly shirts with skirts that were long on the left side while short on the right. The outfits where various shades of Camo. Each of the members also had various forms of jewelry on their bodies.  
  
Shuichi watched them perform and didn't care for their sound, so he went back to reading about Seguchi Tohma. Several other people also commented on the fact that the sound of Elevation wasn't what they had hoped it would be, and several people even left. The sound was almost one that could be described as waves crashing against rocks. It got soft in both volume and tones, then loud again.  
  
After their time was up and Elevation left the stage, Shuichi again stopped his reading to listen to the band. This time he had been reading about Sakuma Ryuichi. The light shown on the singer, Ryuichi, and Shuichi got ready for another let down. Ryuichi looked out on the crowd and froze. Simply froze. Shuichi could see fear in the young singer's eyes and in his child's mind he wanted to help the older man. Of course there was nothing he could do he just stood there and watched.  
  
Tohma, one of the keyboardists left his keyboard and walked to Ryuichi's side. Tohma appeared to say something to the singer then went back to his keyboard.  
  
Ryuichi closed his eyes then opened them a few seconds later and began to sing.  
  
It was if something hit the audience, simply from the sound of Nittle Grasper.  
  
In the back of the room two fans looked at one another, "They're going to be the next big thing."  
  
The sentiment was shared by over half the crowd. Several writers for magazines made they're way to where they could make phone calls and called their editors, having an interview with this band was must. People in the audience all seemed excited by the new sound. Something similar happened when Move took the stage, but not quite as big as the stir Nittle Grasper was causing.  
  
In the mass of that astonishment several lives were changed. Shindou Shuichi suddenly found inspiration, he could be just like Ryuichi, if he only tried he knew it. Many other people found hope and relief in the words.  
  
As for one of the people who left, he later grew up and became the lead singer of ASK.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Bound each to all others and all to the wheel of karma." –from Kabuki Macbeth 


End file.
